1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a racket, particularly to one provided with a movable throat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional racket employed for hitting balls, such as a tennis racket, a squash racket and a racquetball racket, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a grip having one end provided with a racket frame 2 having an inner side adjacent to the grip 1 connected with a throat 3. A racket net 4 made by interlacing plural main strings 5 and cross strings 6 that are arranged in a crisscross pattern is fabricated between the inner wall of the racket frame 2 and the throat 3. Thus, a user can hold the grip 1 to hit balls via the racket net 4.
However, since the racket net 4 of the conventional racket is directly set between the inner wall of the racket frame 2 and the throat 3, and the throat 3 is designed in a stationary condition; therefore, the extent of deformation of the racket net is limited. In this case, when the conventional racket is employed to hit balls, the time that the ball contacts with the racket net 4 will be comparatively short, thus disadvantageous to control of balls and additionally, the ball will contact with only a few of the main strings 5 and the cross strings 6, thus reducing the resilient force that the racket net 4 can produce and hence weakening ball hitting power. Particularly, the impact force that the ball dashes against the racket net 4 will directly be transmitted to both the racket frame 2 and the grip 1, apt to make the conventional racket shock and cause sports injuries to a user.